Problemas desde la Ciudad Luz
by Camille Yagami
Summary: ¿Quién es realmente la esposa de Tai? Pues bien, esta es una recopilación de todos los rumores que he podido oír en Internet sobre este misterioso personaje, además de una pequeña dosis de Imaginación...(Es mi primer fic, porfa sean indulgentes ^^u
1. Introducción

¿Quién es realmente la esposa de Tai? Bien. Esta es una recopilación de todos los rumores que he podido oír en Internet sobre este misterioso personaje; además de una pequeña dosis de Imaginación... 

Problemas desde la 

Ciudad de la luz

"A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no he logrado hacer que mi vida deje de parecer un infierno. Admito que hay cosas positivas, tales como los dones que la vida me ha otorgado, pero el resto es un fracaso.

¿Mi familia? No tengo. A menos claro que al hombre que intenta hacerme cometer actos ruines y cobardes sea un "padre", las mujeres que lo apoyan y llenan de orgullo con sus retorcidos valores y cumpliendo sus absurdos mandatos sean "hermanas", y por último, a la mujer que asesiné al nacer pueda llamarle madre...

Ahora he llegado a un país lejano, completamente xenófobo, para que de aquí en adelante sea mi patria. Tal vez lo consideren un suicidio, pero es mi última esperanza, prefiero eso antes de traicionar los pocos valores que he podido recibir de personas realmente valiosas, que en momentos de mi vida he llegado a conocer, esperando que aparezcan para sacarme de este abismo, esas personas a las cuales se les suelen llamar "Amigos".

"Tal vez no todo este perdido, ya que una de ellas acaba de acudir a mis incansables llamados de auxilio, para que me ayuden en mi penoso camino..."

-" ¡Camille! ¡Aun no lo creo! ¿Eres tu?"

El chico corrió con una expresión llena de júbilo hacia la muchacha de cabellos castaños y lacios, de mirada azul y realmente triste, la cual tenia posada en el diario que estaba escribiendo en esos momentos.

-"!Taichi Yagami!" - Gritó la chica sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho por la felicidad que sentía, corrió hasta allí sin importarle la suerte que pudieran correr los objetos que llevaba en su regazo y estando frente a el, tubo que apretar los puños para aguantarse las ganas que tenia de llorar de alegría.

-"Camille, como has cambiado, aun no lo creo. Todos estamos muy contentos de volverte a ver"

__

-"¿Todos?" Se cuestionó mentalmente _"Es increíble que con las ganas de verlo no halla notado la presencia de sus otros 7 acompañantes"_

-"Estamos muy contentos de verte, no sabíamos de ti desde hace más de 3 años" Repuso un rubio con ojos iguales a los suyos.

-"T.K no digas eso, en estos momentos lo que importa es que tengamos la oportunidad de volverla a tener entre nosotros" - Repuso la joven que estaba colgada de su brazo, la cual era bastante parecida a Tai.

-" Chicos, a mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verlos, todos han cambiado tanto que casi no pude reconocerlos" - Se disculpó la chica -"Tu debes ser Davis, Tu Codi, tu por el parecido con Tai debes ser Kari, tu Izumi y ustedes deben ser Ken y Yolei, un matrimonio feliz por lo que veo" - Dijo reparando en sus anillos -"Lo lamento, pero a usted no he podido reconocerlo" Dijo la chica muy apenada refiriéndose al doctor.

-"No te preocupes" - Respondió el muchacho de la joven pareja con una gentil sonrisa -" Es porque no lo conoces, además estas muy cansada., el es Kido Joe, uno de nuestros amigos también ¿Por que no vamos por tus maletas y luego al hotel? Has de estar cansada.

"!Cierto, mis maletas y mi Libro!. Como he podido olvidarlos" - Dijo avergonzada ante la risa amistosa de los demás. 

***************

Cuando por fin estuvo sola (A eso de las tres de la mañana) se dejo caer en la cama con una cálida sonrisa, y penso que aunque ya había escrito lo suficiente ayer, debía coger su diario aprovechando la racha de optimismo que sentía en esos momentos 

-"No importa" Dijo para si "Después de todo no es un diario, y si así lo fuera, saldría de una vez de la tarea de mañana" - Repuso colocando la fecha.

"A pesar de el tiempo que ha pasado, y contrario a lo que pensaba, no he olvidado ese cálido sentimiento que se tiene cuando estas es medio de los seres que amas y que te corresponden. Aunque pasen los años, y cojan malos hábitos o diferentes formas de vida a las que antes llevaban, tus amigos siempre tendrán intacto el valor que les caracteriza, y por el que ganaron tu aprecio."

"Me pregunto si aún seguirán viviendo aquellas aventuras fantásticas sobre las que Kari y sus amigos me comentaban en su niñez. No se si fueran imaginarias, pero ciertamente aprendieron mucho de ellas, cosas hermosas de la vida, y me enseñaron a vivirlas a mi también, por eso no creo que esas lecciones las hallan inspirado cosas tan efímeras como un sueño o la imaginación.

¿Por qué mi cambio tan repentino de actitud frente a la vida? Pues es simple: no sabes cuando vas a salir de un túnel oscuro sino hasta cuando has visto la luz al horizonte; créanme que ya he podido ver esa luz, en el momento en que oí la voz de Tai, esa voz que siempre ha tenido la habilidad de sacar mis pensamientos de las tinieblas... 

¿Qué si siento algo por Taichi? Pues bueno, no puedo negar que estuve locamente enamorada de el cuando cursamos juntos la preparatoria, pero el acababa de sufrir una profunda decepción amorosa (¡Valla regalo de Navidad que recibió el 2002!) y yo preferí ser una buena amiga que lo ayudara en los momentos difíciles y a la que realmente apreciara, y no un plato de segunda mesa aprovechando la triste ocasión, ¡Siempre he detestado ese tipo de mujeres!. Al final me fui acostumbrando a su amistad (Léase _resignando_) Y luego tuve que regresar a Francia, muy en contra de mi voluntad..

En fin... creo que siempre tendré este día en mente, porque en realidad siento que he vuelto a nacer.

*************

-"Señorita" - Repuso amablemente la mucama -"Lamento despertarla, pero necesito asear la habitación" 

"¿Qué? Pero acaso que horas son? ¡Las once! Maldición, hoy saldría con Kari a buscar empleo. Dios mío, que desplante le hice. Gracias por despertarme señora. Miraré si tengo mensajes," - Dijo Camille Muy nerviosa y apenada a la vez.

-"Disculpe que me entrometa señorita, pero no creo que la cita halla sido para hoy"

-"Por qué?"- Repuso la chica desconcertada.

La mucama ofreció la más gentil de sus sonrisas –"Por que hoy es domingo señorita, no hay empleo que se esté ofreciendo hoy que pueda interesarle a una dama como usted. Si quiere revise que no va a tener mensajes."

En efecto, Camille se alivio al oír a la típica vos de "Usted tiene 0 mensajes en buzón" Le agradeció a la mujer y salió de la habitación. 

Luego de que la mucama culminó su labor la joven francesa terminó de arreglarse y salió de muy buen ánimo. Quería visitar a sus amigos y saber que habría sido de sus vidas durante todos estos años, ya le habían comentado algo durante la noche pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la joven visitara sus casas, porque aun les quedaba mucho de que hablar pero ya era muy tarde. 

Junto con Yolei habían planeado caerles de sorpresa, según ella porque tenía que darles una noticia que preferiría fuese personalmente y de paso acompañarla, así que ya tenía las direcciones, 

***********

Luego de reunirse partieron a la casa de Davis. Cuando llegaron golpearon a la puerta, y antes de abrir se oyeron ruidos de constantes tropezones y maldiciones, lo que hizo aparecer una gotita en la cabeza de las muchachas.

Luego salió un joven en bata con una sonrisa nerviosa y avergonzada

-"Pasen, si pueden" - Repuso.

Mientras la ojiazul solo sonrió y se limitó a pasar, la otra lo reprendía un poco fuerte (Ya saben, con ambas manos alrededor de su cuello...). Tuvieron que abrirse paso con los pies por entre la espesa capa de empaques de papas, ropa sucia, algunas latas de cerveza y hasta una que otra caja de pizza. Mientras la cara de Davis se ponía más y más azul, Camille solo exploraba el lugar con la mirada. -"Hace falta una mujer" - Murmuro.

Un vez acomodadas, Davis comenzó a narrarles su historia.

-"... Y terminé la preparatoria. Luego me empeciné en sacar adelante mi puesto de comida china, y hasta el momento Tai me ha ayudado muchísimo, ¡hasta vendió su auto para ayudarme a comprar el local! Claro que a cambio debo alimentarlo de por vida - Es una deuda mucho más grande de lo que puede parecer a simple vista ^_~. – "Tai es un gran amigo, es como un hermano para mi. Bueno, eso es todo, no ha pasado nada importante en mi vida, al menos, no algo bueno... 

La francesa notó como la mirada de Davis se ensombrecía, -"_Debió ser alguna tragedia familiar, supongo"._

No notó que había pensado en voz alta hasta cuando observó que Davis asentía tristemente con la cabeza. 

-"¡Dios, como lo siento!" - Dijo profundamente avergonzada " No pretendía traerte malos recuerdos, lo lamento tanto!."

-"No te preocupes"- La tranquilizó Davis -" Mi familia desapareció hace tres años, es un hecho que aún es algo confuso para mi, pero no te preocupes, de tanto tratarlo casi a diario me he ido acostumbrando" –dijo con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. 

-"Ken le ha ayudado mucho, ya que ahora es detective y además tiene varios contactos en la policía." - Repuso Yolei un tanto orgullosa de su esposo.

" Bueno, ya dejemos eso de lado" - Dijo Camille un tanto sofocada tratando de cambiar el tema -"¿Puedes contarme sobre los otros chicos? Casi toda la noche me la pasé escuchando la historia de Kido y no pregunté por los demás, ja, ja."

-"Pues no son muchas novedades"- Inició Yolei "Tai te lo envió todo por correo no?. En fin, Izzy, como era de esperarse estudio ingeniería de sistemas..." – Así siguió con todos (Ya conocen la historia) 

-"Me alegra que todos hallan llegado lejos y estén luchando por realizar sus sueños. Respecto a lo de las cartas de Tai, yo nunca recibí ninguna. Esto es muy raro"- Dijo la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño "Reviso mi correo casi a diario, y ahora que recuerdo también les escribí, pero nunca recibí una respuesta por su parte, así que lo olvide "_Tal vez mi padre interceptó mi correo, quien sabe."_

-"Esto es raro "- Dijo Davis –"Pero no es muy Importante. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuál es la noticia que nos vas a dar Yolei?

Yolei cerró los ojos, tomo una actitud serena y bebió una tasa de te (No me pregunten de donde salió) Después de beberlo dejo la tasa en la mesa y una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro

-"¡Bueno ya, me mata la intriga Yolei, ¿Son malas noticias? ¡¡¡Habla!!!

"Bueno"- Respondió la aludida sin perder su extraña actitud de Shogún -"Me hubiese gustado que mi Ken-chan estuviese aquí, pero en fin"- Luego tomo aire y dijo muy emocionada -"¡ESTOY EMBARASADA!" 

Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

**************** 

-"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ YOLEI QUE???!!!! ¡YO NO SABIA ESO, SI ES QUE APENAS TIENE VENTIUN AÑOS!! ES EL COLMO!!!" – Matt Grito tan alto que su interlocutor debió alejar el teléfono como a unos 50 cm de sus oídos.

- "No es mi culpa, no me grites. Si en estos momentos está de "_Tour_" con la francesita esa por todas las casas de nuestros amigos. El primero en enterarse fue Davis, luego Kari y yo, y según tengo entendido en estos momentos van hacia la casa de Tai porque allí quedamos de reunirnos todos esta noche. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?" 

"¡¡CLARO QUE NO, IMBESIL!!. Eh, Lo siento" – Se disculpó cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz – "Pero es que me parece increíble que les rinda tanto... apenas llevan como un año de casados. Además con esa cara de Yo no fui de Ken... Me tiene sorprendido. Por otro lado ¿Escuche bien? Dijiste "Una francesita"?"

"Si, es una vieja amiga que acabo de llegar de su país apenas ayer ¿No la conoces? Pues es muy raro porque ella estudió con ustedes ¿no?. Bueno, tal vez nunca la viste porque estaba en otro salón"

"Pues la verdad tengo un vago recuerdo" - Respondió Matt frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar algo...

" Pues que raro" – Continuó T.K - "¬_¬ al parecer era íntima amiga de Tai. Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que era la amiga de Sora... 

Con las últimas palabras de T.K, las piezas del rompecabezas del cerebro de Matt finalmente se habían completado, ¡era ella! ¡Aquella francesilla insoportable amiga de su pelirroja! No podía creerlo. Al principio se habían caído bien, ya que era de las pocas mujeres que no se abalanzaban sobre el a pedirle autógrafos, además simpatizaba con ella porque llegó a ser buena amiga de su novia... 

Pero después, sin ninguna razón aparente ella se empeño en hacerle la vida imposible. Desde algún extraño suceso - que nunca dejo de preguntarse cual fue- esa mocosa precoz se había convertido en una carga insoportable.

-"Matt... Matt... ¡MATT!"

-"Si, yo, hola! Perdóname T.K, de repente no me he sentido bien" – Decía prediciendo desde ya con fastidio que de tratarse de Camille, Sora sería capas hasta de traerlo de los cabellos con tal de ver a su "mejor amiga de la preparatoria" – "Bueno, nos vemos esta noche" - Dijo tratando de contener su ira antes de lanzar el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas, 

- Cuando se disponía a volver a su labor, vio a media unidad del equipo técnico del lanzamiento a su alrededor, entre ellos secretarias y demás mirándolo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos..

-"¿Qué?"- Reclamo. "¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¡Vallan a trabajar!" – Dijo tratando de ocultar su bochorno. 

********* 

Ya había llegado la noche y el grupo de los niños elegidos de Japón ya habían recibido la buena nueva. El plan de Yolei era simple, darle a Ken la sorpresa junto con todos sus amigos el día de su cumpleaños. Estaba segura de que se pondría muy alegre.

Ni que decir del reencuentro de Camille y Sora, ellas fueron grandes amigas durante toda la preparatoria, aunque la segunda nunca supo el por qué del odio repentino que la chica de ojos azules desarrolló en contra de Matt, pero en fin, lo importante es que estaban juntas de nuevo, y tenían toneladas de chismes atrasados que contarse.

Toda la tarde transcurrió muy amenamente entre charlas y bromas de amigos. Para los que no la conocían muy bien, Camille les pareció una chica extremadamente reservada en cuanto a su vida privada, dado a que en ningún momento se le oyó hablar de ella.

La atmósfera que se estaba viviendo en aquel recinto fue interrumpida con la llegada de Matt. Este, al ver a la invitada, le ofreció una mirada al mas puro estilo Touya Kinomoto, ella le correspondió de la misma manera. 

"_Aun conservaba la esperanza de que no se tratara de ella" – _Pensó con fastidio

-"Matt Ishida" Dijo la joven de cabellos castaños con una mirada de hielo "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

El joven rubio solo pudo maldecir en voz baja y acomodarse en un asiento.

-"¿Si predecías esto para que los invitaste a los dos?" – le susurro Izzy a Tai un poco molesto..

-" Descuida, es uno de esos odios infantiles, no es nada de cuidado. (Algo así como el de Touya y Li ^_^)

Cuando todos los visitantes vieron que a los cinco minutos la situación estaba intacta, como si estuvieran congelados, les salió una gota en la cabeza.

"Aunque no lo creas le da gusto, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Tai?" –Dijo Sora tratando de romper el Hielo y llevándose a Camille a empujoncitos. 

Después todos se tomaron un respiro, y las amenas charlas que se estaban dando antes del "reencuentro" retomaron su curso.

Sora le comentó que estaba atravesando por la mejor etapa de su vida, había estudiado diseño de modas y la verdad le estaba yendo de maravilla. Además también comentó que Matt se estaba preparando para ser astronauta, y recibió una beca especial para recibir capacitación de la NASA, en Estados unidos.

-"Pero momentos después, me dijo lo mejor que me hallan dicho en toda mi vida, ¡adivina que...!"- Dijo Sora con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que asusto un poco a Camille,

-"No... no me digas que..." –Dijo casi con pánico.

"¡Si! ¡Me propuso matrimonio! – al oírlo Camille se atoró con el agua que estaba bebiendo precisamente para calmarse un poco.

"Oh no, ya empezó con lo del matrimonio..."- Dijo T.K dando un suspiro. -"No creo que se calle en lo que queda de la noche".

Sora le contó muy emocionada todos los detalles sobre su boda, sin notar la imperceptible vena que estaba apareciendo en la frente de su interlocutora, la cual se iba haciendo más y más grande conforme iba escuchando a su amiga Luego se resigno y dio un suspiro.

"Bueno, me alegro POR TI, espero que TU seas muy feliz. Te lo digo de verdad" –Dijo Camille cambiando súbitamente su ánimo.

Realmente habían pasado los años, ya que Sora se había desacostumbrado a las extrañas actitudes que su amiga pudiera tomar.

Así pasaron casi todos la noche divirtiéndose y charlando... CASI todos, Koushiro no había dejado su expresión preocupada en toda la noche. Solo intercambió algunas palabras con Tai en voz muy baja, haciendo que este pareciera pensativo también. Esto se mantuvo así toda la noche. 

"¿_Qué podrían estar murmurando_?- Pensaba un tanto desconcertada - _Izzy era uno de los niños con los que mejor me llevaba y no me ha comentado nada, al parecer es muy grave... Bah! Era de esperase que con tantos años tengan ciertas cosas de las cuales yo no sea partícipe, lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que puedan tratar mejor sus asuntos.-_ Después de esto, se despidió de todos y se marchó.

El tema que ellos trataban era mucho mas delicado de lo que pensaba Camille, el cual por ningún motivo debía enterarse: Los digimon. Tai era el encargado de las relaciones que el gobierno pudiera tener con este extraño y recién descubierto mundo, e Izzy era el directamente involucrado en cuanto se refería a accesibilidad e información sobre el estado de esa extraña dimensión.

En pocas palabras les dijo a Tai y a los demás que unos espías enviados por el gobierno ruso averiguaron que una extraña organización estaba intentando ingresar al Digimundo, utilizando todas las artimañas que fueran necesarias. Era algo de esperarse, dado a los recursos y el poder que aquella extraña dimensión representa; era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, así que no se los había comentado. Pero informes recientes le habían confirmado que la organización empezó a investigar a "los niños elegidos" que habían a través del mundo para obtener la información necesaria para poder ingresar allí. Esto podría traer graves problemas internacionales.

"Lo mejor será que no confíen en personas extrañas que pretendan saber del Digimundo" – Dijo con gran determinación -" Para ser más claro mi informante dijo que nuestras vidas y las de nuestros conocidos corrían peligro. Pero no podemos hacer nada mas que cuidarnos, ya que si el gobierno se entera podríamos agrandar un lió que aún no se ha concretado."

" Es verdad Izzy" Agregó Taichi –"Este asunto es muy delicado. En Hong Kong ya se registró la primera muerte de un niño elegido."

En el rostro de los presentes se dibujo una expresión entre terror y un poco de incredulidad ante las palabras de Tai, porque para ser francos al principio creían que solo se trataba de una paranoia de Izzy.

"¡esto es algo muy grave!"- Dijo Yolei indignada –"Este asunto es muy delicado, ¡Por que diablos lo comentaron hasta ahora! Hemos estado prácticamente en fiesta y ustedes escondiendo algo tan importante!"

Tai e Izzy agacharon la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero me enteré esta mañana y cuando me disponía a llamarlos llegaron tu y Camille de improviso con todos los demás, así que debí fingir indiferencia mientras ella estuviera presente" – Dijo bastante apenado Tai. 

"En fin" – Interrumpió Izzy -"Según mis contactos era uno de tres hermanos mellizos. Su familia lo había notado algo deprimido y sus hermanos comentaron que últimamente había establecido contacto con un extranjero, el cual ahora es el principal sospechoso" 

"Un extranjero..." Repitió Kari un tanto pensativa...

"que pasa? Acaso sabes algo al respecto?" - indagó T.K

"Me he mantenido en contacto con varios niños elegidos alrededor del mundo, y ahora que lo pienso muchos han comentado de manera casual que de una u otra forma, algunos extranjeros han ingresado en sus vidas." - Luego de un momento de reflexión, su rostro palideció repentinamente. 

"¿Qué te sucede Kari, recordaste algo?" Preguntó un poco preocupado Davis.

"Bueno..."- Dijo la hermana menor de Tai con una expresión entre sospecha y asombro. -"No estoy insinuando nada, pero si mal no recuerdo... Todos han coincidido en decir que su nuevo conocido es europeo, y como en un 80% de los casos" –Hizo una leve pausa –" Suele ser Francés".

***************

Mientras Camille deambula por las calles de la que de ahora en adelante sería su ciudad, observaba el extraño objeto metálico que tenía entre las manos. Lo había encontrado hace tiempo, cuando sus amigos fueron a despedirse de ella en el aeropuerto hace algo más de tres años.

Tenia una forma muy extraña, lo único que podía distinguir de el es que tenía una diminuta pantalla. ¿Sería un reloj, o un Beeper? En fin, fuese lo que fuese debía estar descompuesto, ya que aveces pitaba y aparecían luces extrañas. Como nunca le encontró una utilidad, lo conservó como amuleto, y poco a poco lo fue olvidado en el fondo de su maleta... Hasta el día en que se reencontró con sus amigos, ya que el extraño aparato no dejó de pitar hasta que se hubieron ido. 

Había ido a preguntarles a ellos sobre el; tal vez fuera de alguno de ellos y pudiera darle una explicación de que rayos era esa cosa... pero con el disgusto que le causó Matt, lo había olvidado.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la venía siguiendo una misteriosa persona la cual tenia en su posesión un pergamino lleno de extraños símbolos, y un aparato similar al de la francesa, el cual parecía reaccionar con su presencia.

-"Por fin te he encontrado" Dijo la mujer mientras una diabólica sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. 

Camille Hubiese querido voltear a ver quien era, pero se había quedado paralizada.

-"Y ahora" – Dijo la misteriosa aparecida envolviendo y hundiendo extraños cables que salían de sus manos en la cabeza de su víctima -"quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas jovencita.

-"¿_Pero que diablos esta sucediendo, ¿Qué preguntas quiere que le conteste si me ha paralizado??? _¡¡¡AHH!!!" - Gritó al sentir simultáneamente agudos dolores en diferentes puntos de su cráneo

-"Con que una Francesa eh? Esto va a ser interesante" – Dijo la mujer con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

Las pupilas de Camille se contrajeron de terror al comprobar que tenía la habilidad de leer su mente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirle la cara, el pánico de la ojiazul aumentó aun mas... Ella conocía esa persona.

-"Espero que te dispongas a cooperar" - Añadió la mujer en un francés impecable mientras acariciaba el rostro de Camille con sus larguísimos dedos –"Sería muy triste tener que destrozar una cara tan hermosa..." 

************

Hola a Todos! Soy Radical Edward* y este es una "pequeña" introducción a mi primer Fanfic, era realmente necesaria ya que necesitaba introducir a un personaje imaginario como protagonista y de paso aclarar que había sido de los digi-elegidos. Espero que no les halla aburrido mucho (Bueno, si están leyendo esto es porque se lo aguantaron todo, ¿no? ). 

Por favor, les ruego me manden sus comentarios y sugerencias al mail de Kaouru@hotmail.com,sé que debe haber más de una persona entre los lectores entendida en la materia y realmente les agradecería toda la ayuda que pudieran ofrecerme... Bueno, espero que les hallan quedado ganas para leer otro capítulo ^_^.

Ah! Se me olvidaba aclarar: Soy una gran admiradora del Taiora y El takari, pero quiero que mi Fanfic quede lo más realista posible, así que lastimosamente no verán mucho de estos géneros por estos lares.

Gracias por su paciencia y Sayônara! 

****

(*) Je, je, esto es para poder aclarar que en realidad soy Camille Yagami, pero no quería parecer egocéntrica, así que digamos que este es "mi nick temporal".


	2. Capitulo 1 Aparece el enemigo

Problemas desde la

Ciudad Luz

Capitulo I

La luz del alba fue penetrando lentamente por los pasillos de aquel frío hospital, paso por cada uno de los rincones hasta toparse con la sala de espera. En ella se encontraba un joven de cabellos rebeldes dormido sobre las incómodas sillas, sin más abrigo que una delgada sábana que una enfermera le dio por caridad; se había quedado dormido esperando noticias de ella la noche anterior.

De repente, una mujer de ojos azules y con una venda en la cabeza hizo acto de presencia. Luego empezó a revolver los cabellos de Tai con sus finos dedos mientras pensaba que era una lástima que desde su llegada, el único momento en el que había podido estar a solas con el se presentara de esta forma...

-"Tai... Tai, despierta" - Le dijo al oído con suma delicadeza.

-"¿Qué, que pasa? Ah! Hola Camille, ¿ya te sientes mejor?"- La chica le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Ya puedes irte a casa Tai. Los doctores ya me lo comentaron todo, y te estoy profundamente agradecida" – Dijo la chica con una inclinación, un poco avergonzada gracias a lo que había tenido que pasar su amigo por su causa.

Lugo el semblante del joven embajador dio paso a una expresión más seria.

-"¿Has logrado... Tu sabes, recordar... algo?"- Indagó tanta seriedad Tai con tanta seriedad y preocupación en sus ojos, que Camille lamentó el tener que seguir mintiéndole.

-"No, aun no, es algo confuso. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso..." –Dijo paseando su mirada azul por el piso, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos – "Ja! Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado... Nunca me imaginé que la única oportunidad que tendríamos para hablar tranquilamente se presentara en un hospital" Desvió hábilmente el tema, aunque ligeramente sonrojada y con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

-"¡Es verdad!" Rió Tai un poco divertido –"Pero ¿sabes que me acabo de acordar de algo?" Dijo mientras esculcaba en su bolsillo –"¿Sabes? La vez que me fui a despedir de ti, hace tres años en el aeropuerto, iba a darte algo, pero lo olvidé porque Davis perdió... algo. Por favor, acéptalo como un regalo de bienvenida."- Agregó extendiendo su mano con una cálida sonrisa ante Camille.

La extranjera parpadeó confundida, pero recibió la pequeña caja; estaba envuelta en un papel de regalo un poco gastado, y se dispuso a desenvolverlo. 

"¿Guardaste esto durante tres años... para mi?"

Tai asintió con la cabeza -"Sabía que ibas a volver... Tarde o temprano. Los buenos amigos no se olvidan... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti..."- Hizo el último comentario en un susurro. -"Camille, ¿por qué nunca contestaste ninguna de nuestras cartas?"- Añadió secamente.

Camille solo pudo mirar al antiguo portador del valor con una mirada estañada.

-"¿Cartas? De que me hablas? Ustedes nunca me escribieron nada, ni siquiera dieron contestación a las mías"

El lugar fué invadido por una sensación de incertidumbre.

***************

La chica de largo cabello increíblemente negro y ojos azules guió a la extraña criatura por oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta, en donde se detuvieron. El ser no estaba seguro de querer golpear, no había desarrollado correctamente su labor y ciertamente esto ponía su vida en peligro. Pero se armó de valor y decidió entrar.

-"Señor Konishi, el informante 2 5 6 ha llegado" Anunció la joven muchacha. "Según noticias, ha encontrado información valiosa, se..."

"Silencio"- Interrumpió fríamente el hombre.- "ya puedes irte, Mashico, yo me encargaré de esto"

La chica actuó obedientemente. La criatura estaba muy asustada, sin la presencia de "Mashico" Sabía que su existencia habría llegado a su fin concluido el interrogatorio.

-"Muy bien, he leído tu informe. Dices que encontraste a alguien, de nacionalidad francesa que tiene relación muy cercana con los niños elegidos. También señalas que ella no es uno de ellos, pero aun así posee un D-3, ¡Como puede ser eso posible!" – Dijo golpeando con tal fuerza la mesa, que la criatura se estremeció –"!Y no acepto un no se como respuesta, porque fuiste dotada con poderes psíquicos!

-"Se... señor, la muchacha no tenia conciencia de lo que en si era ese objeto, pero conoce mucho sobre los niños elegidos."- Contestó la aludida apenas controlando sus nervios

-"¿Qué diablos sabe? ¡Y si no era uno de ellos, por qué la dejaste con vida!"

-"Ella sabe la localización exacta de cada uno de los elegidos, pero uno de ellos intervino cuando escaneava la información y debí darme a la fuga"

-"Oh, ya veo, esto es muy interesante... ¡Y que información conseguiste, planta inútil!" - Alegó el hombre con mucha ira. 

-"Sus pensamientos se concentraron fuertemente en el elegido que apareció, así que logré obtener información precisa de su ubicación, familia, trabajo e incluso una versión detallada de los de los nombres de elegidos residentes en Japón, señor. Todo está especificado en el informe..."- Dijo la planta dando alarde de sus habilidades, para ver si con esto conseguía salvar su vida. 

-"Soy consiente de la capacidad que posees, y que a pesar de las circunstancias has logrado dar buenos resultados"- Repuso ya más calmado, haciendo que el híbrido sintiera una tranquilidad momentánea -"Pero, según lo que me dices, debo deducir que no alcanzaste a borrar este acontecimiento de la memoria de la muchacha, no?"

El híbrido palideció hasta al punto de parecer muerto.

-"Como sabes, este error pone en peligro la identidad de nuestra organización, además de poner al descubierto nuestra presencia en Japón... Un error imperdonable"- Dijo son una tranquilidad escalofriante. Luego oprimió un botón - "Quiero la desactivación inmediata del híbrido 256. Ah! Se me olvidaba, necesito que llamen a mi oficina a Konishi"

-"¡En seguida!"- Repuso una voz al otro lado de la línea, y al instante, ante la mirada aterrorizada de la mujer-planta, de largos tentáculos y fina talla, su cuerpo se desintegró rápida y dolorosamente.

**************

"¡Ja, ja, ja!" Reían animosamente los jóvenes en coro.

-"!Somos un par de paranoicos!" ¿Entonces tu dirección no es esa?

-"!Caro que no, pero lo mas gracioso es que por lo que me dices, todo ese correo le llegó a tu papa, ¡que pena!"- Repuso Camille recordando las numerosas cartas que le escribió a Tai, expresándole en varias sus antiguos y sinceros sentimientos.

"Ja, ja! ¡Y yo que pensé que sería obra de Izzy o de algún digimon travieso!"- Dijo Taichi no pudiendo contener la risa, pero de repente, esta frenó en seco, y se tapó la boca cayendo en cuenta de la imprudencia que había acabado de cometer.

-"¿Un digi que?" – Camille se puso pálida de repente, ahora lo había recordado más claramente. 

****

**************

Si, ahora los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran lo suficientemente claros........

-"Ahora, veamos que guarda esa pobre mente asustada. Eres una de los elegidos, ¿No? ¡Que! ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas idea ni de lo que es el D-3 que llevas en la mano? ¿Qué es lo que sabes entonces sobre los Digimon niña? ¡Como puedo entrar al Digimundo! ¡Responde!"- Dijo el híbrido histérico y confuso a la vez mientras sacudía bruscamente el cuerpo de la infortunada chica.

-"Sora... Kari... T.K... Taichi"- Alcanzó a murmurar la lastimada muchacha presa en las enredaderas de aquella criatura, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. -"Dios mío, cuanta gente habrá sido asesinada por esta cosa"

-"¡Ellos!, ellos son los elegidos del Japón. !!Ella puede guiarme hasta ellos!! Un momento, esta chica también sabe algo sobre el Digimundo... son... son recuerdos, algo difusos, pero esta chica podría servirnos de mucho" –Decía la extraña mujer-planta mientras revolvía descaradamente entre los recuerdos de Camille.

-"Auch!!"- Gritó el híbrido al sentir que la habían lanzado una piedra en la cabeza.

"¡ Suéltala ya, monstruo asqueroso!"- Gritó el chico dispuesto a pegarle con lo primero que tuviese a la mano.

La planta lo vio. ¡Era uno de ellos! ¡Un elegido frente a sus ojos, y según la reacción del pergamino era el elegido del valor. Debería huir o estaría envuelta en graves aprietos.

- "Haz tenido suerte esta vez muchachita"- Dijo con aquel idioma incomprensible para Tai con el que había estado hablando todo el tiempo –"Pero te buscaremos, y mataremos uno a uno a tus amigos elegidos y a sus digimon, gracias a ti"- Una vez dicho esto, retiró bruscamente sus tentáculos y Huyo.

*************

- "Un.. un digimon"- Dijo titubeante Camille, en ese momento, se sumergió en un mar de pensamientos,

-"_Digimon... No es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra. Kari y T.K me hablaron de ello alguna vez, pero no recuerdo mucho. Además de eso de los niños elegidos, lo he oído en alguna otra parte... ¿Y ese objeto? Estoy segura de que ellos tenían uno similar. Debo saber de que trata todo esto cuésteme lo que me cueste, porque si mal no recuerdo, mi madre también tuvo algo que ver en esto..._

-"Je, je, digimon, es que... así le decimos nosotros a los niños que se la pasan metidos en la red como Izzy, como los _Hackers_, ¿entiendes?" – Repuso Tai tratando de encubrir su error con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que Camille volviera a la realidad.

-"Ah, si, claro. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?"- Sugirió la Extranjera mientras le señalaba las llaves del auto –"Imagino que hoy tienes trabajo y tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con Kari."

-"Es verdad"- Dijo Tai aliviado. Luego fueron hasta el sótano del hospital y subieron al lujoso auto deportivo color Blanco de Taichi.

-"¡Wow! ¿Este es tu auto?. Cielos, debiste trabajar duro para conseguirlo"- Dedujo mientras el avergonzado Tai ponía en marcha el automóvil.

-"Y... ¿Qué asuntos tienes pendientes con mi hermana?"- Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"Pues, nada en especial. Solo vamos a buscar empleo... Y de paso, buscar una casa para mi..."

-"¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí?"- Taichi fijó aún más su mirada en la carretera para disimular su alegría. "Me parece Bien" – Se limitó a agregar con una sonrisa.

Camille sonrió al recordar lo penoso que podía ser su amigo.

-"Así que ahora haces parte del cuerpo diplomático... Es gracioso pensar que antes te caían tan mal los políticos... "

-"!No soy ningún político! Solo quiero bienestar para el... para el estado que represento"- Se defendió el joven embajador un poco molesto.

-"¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que representas, si se puede saber. Como ahora andas con tantos misterios..." 

-"!Mira quien habla! Yo creo que sé más de astronáutica que de lo que te ha pasado en este tiempo, nunca hablas de ti! Mas bien ocúpate de tus asuntos y no me molestes, ¿Por qué no te pones a abrir tu regalo?"- Dijo el antiguo líder de los elegidos un poco enfadado.

Camille frunció el ceño, pero se dispuso a desenvolver el paquete.

Era un hermoso bolígrafo de marca fina, y tenia al lado una carta.

-"No te atrevas a leerla en voz alta"- Exigió Tai un poco abochornado.

Camille después de leerla le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas -"No sabes lo útil que me habría sido en aquellos días. Pero no te preocupes, aun así lo conservaré hasta que muera... No creas que me he desprendido de mi antiguo hábito"

-"Bueno, este es el lugar donde te diste cita con Kari, espero que les valla bien"- Señaló mientras estacionaba el auto al borde de la cera. -"¬¬ Solo espero que después no me digan que las recoja en Shibuya, porque ahí si que no vuelves a contar con migo.

-" Prometido"- Dijo mientras lo despedía con la mano y veía el auto alejarse. Luego volvió a mirar la carta que tenía en las manos.

__

Camille:

Espero que la distancia no haga que perdamos la amistad que hemos cultivado durante estos años, que sin duda fueron los mejores de nuestras vidas. Todos los chicos te van a extrañar, especialmente yo... ¡Bueno, en fin! Estoy seguro de que con tu inteligencia te irá muy bien en el extranjero, y muy pronto cumplirás tu sueño de especializarte en Francia y con esto terminar ingeniería genética, seguro que serás una gran científica.

Te doy este bolígrafo, ya que tienes el hábito de escribir a diario, así por lo menos te acordaras de nosotros ^_^.

Mis amigos y yo te deseamos suerte.

-"Si, me habría sido muy útil en esos momentos"- Agregó apretando el obsequio contra su pecho y cerrando sus ojos de forma casi melancólica.

-"!Camille!"- Se acercó Kari corriendo con su típica actitud radiante, pero frenó en seco cuando vio los vendajes de la extranjera.

-"¿¡Pero que te paso!?"

***************

Una hermosa y protuberante mujer apareció repentina pero silenciosamente detrás de el enorme sillón de aquel hombre.

-"Ese era uno de nuestros mejores híbridos, tu mismo reconociste las habilidades que poseía. ¿Por qué te precipitas y los desperdicias de esa forma? ¿que acaso no eres consciente del pequeño número del que disponemos ahora?"- Dijo la mujer sin perder la calma.

-"Bah!"- Murmuro el hombre despreocupadamente mientras sostenía una copa en la mano – "No te preocupes, tengo una carta bajo la manga; no creo que tenga que explicarte a quien me refiero. Creo que por fin me serán útiles sus estudios en economía y ciencias políticas"

-"¿Te refieres a Mashico? ¡Ja!. ¿Hasta cuando piensas utilizarla, no crees que tarde o temprano se revelará?. A pesar de la educación que le has implantado, todos los humanos poseen conciencia, y tarde o temprano la suya despertará..." 

-"Eso no me preocupa. Ella sabe que debe ser fiel a mis mandatos, sabe que es por una buena causa. Además, puedo mantener a una persona bajo mis ordenes el tiempo que yo quiera, y utilizar los recursos que pueda ofrecerme como me plazca, aun más siendo mi hija."- Afirmó el hombre confiado. 

-"¿Tal y como ocurrió con Camille?" 

Esto hizo estallar la cólera del hombre.

-"¡Eso es muy diferente! ¡Camille era solo una niña caprichosa que como no conoció a su madre nunca entendió la importancia de este proyecto!. Además esos malditos mocosos en Odaiba hicieron que se revelara contra mi" –Dijo apretando la copa con fuerza –"Quien sabe que patrañas le metieron en la cabeza a mi hija. Pero una vez que los encuentre ¡Se van a arrepentir!. ¡Espero que por tu bien no vuelvas a repetir ese tema, Kamuna Yayoi."- Agregó recuperando los estribos.

-"¿Me mando llamar, señor Minoru Konishi?" Preguntó una melodiosa aunque muy seria voz 

-"Mashico, que bueno que has llegado. ¿Has leído el informe que trajo rosemon?" – La aludida asintió con la cabeza –" Entonces, supongo que no necesitas muchas explicaciones. Ya todo esta listo para que puedas ingresar a tu nuevo empleo"- Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Entiendo perfectamente señor Konishi. Debo infiltrarme en el cuerpo diplomático y conseguir la información necesaria sobre el caso 002. Para llevar a cabo mi cometido debo ponerme en contacto con el señor Taichi Yagami por los medios que sean necesarios, esto significa, lógicamente, que de ahora en adelante trabajaré para el ministerio de asuntos exteriores."- Dijo la recién llegada de una manera casi automática, mirando fijamente a la figura femenina que se hallaba detrás de su padre.

-"También debo añadir que debo encontrar a la señorita Junot, quien es pieza clave en la investigación Danielle, ya que tienen sospechas de que se encuentre en Japón"- Añadió la joven mientras se regocijaba con la incomodidad que la mención de este tema le generaba a Yayoi. "Bueno, será mejor que me retire"- Culminó haciendo una ligera reverencia y luego cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-"¿Por qué tu hija me odia tanto eh?. Esa mocosa debería agradecerme, ya que si tenemos éxito con "La investigación Danielle" será gracias a mi, o a Camille si le da por aparecer. ¡¡Uy!! Como la odio" Alegó la mujer.

El hombre ni se inmutó. Algo en su corazón le decía que su hija no le iba a defraudar en ninguna de las metas que se había propuesto.... Ni siquiera en la de encontrar el paradero de su hija, Camille Junot (*)

**********

El joven tomaba rápidamente apuntes de los ligeros pero numerosos cambios que estaba sufriendo esa dimensión conocida como Digimundo. Quería obtener una explicación entendible para sus amigos lo antes posible. Este afán lo había mantenido dos días sin dormir y casi sin comer. 

-"Señor Izumi, tiene una llamada por la línea 2"

"!Te he dicho que no quiero que me pasen llamadas!"- Respondió sin interrumpir su labor -"¡Dile que deje el nombre y la llamaré luego, sabes que estoy en medio de un trabajo muy importante.! 

-"Muy bien, hasta luego señorita. Señor Izumi, dice que se llama Irina, y que lo espera en el parque Kimagura, pero no fijó ninguna hora..."

Al oír estas palabras, Izzy dejó casi inmediatamente de escribir. Era Irina... por más que estuviese apunto de descubrir el misterio que encerraba el Digimundo, siempre tendría tiempo para ella...

Irina era en realidad una de las elegidas de Rusia, y Hacker profesional por supuesto. Había sido entrenada desde temprana edad para ser una espía, y actualmente trabajaba para la Interpol. Mantenía informado a Izzy sobre la situación de los elegidos alrededor del mundo, ya que ese era el caso en el que se inició como policía, y había tenido a su cargo todos estos años, durante los cuales se hicieron muy buenos amigos. 

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Izzy se encontraba en la entrada de el hermoso parque, buscando rápidamente con su profunda mirada a su misteriosa amiga, para hallarle sentada, degustando un _Capuccino _en un café cercano.

-"¿Por qué me llamaste por un medio tan inseguro como es el teléfono eh? ¡Podrían haberte descubierto!" Replico en un tono molesto y un poco agitado.

__

-"Izzy, será mejor que te calmes y tomes asiento"- Dijo sin siquiera inmutarse, y luego dando paso a una seria expresión -"Debo hablarte de un tema muy delicado"

-"No tienes por que decírmelo. Para que me hallas llamado de ese modo debe ser algo muy importante" Comentó Izzy en perfecto Ruso.

-"Sabes muy bien que mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo llevando a cabo una misión suicida de forma voluntaria; creo que ha llegado el momento de que yo termine lo que ella empezó." 

-"¿A que te refieres?"- Izzy palideció repentinamente.

-"Nunca te comenté mucho sobre esto, pero creo que ha llegado el momento"- Continuó -"Sabes que mi madre fue una niña elegida al igual que yo; y al crecer su único propósito era el de mantener alejadas a personas inescrupulosas del Digimundo. Luego empezó a investigar un caso sobre tráfico de material genético que al parecer estaba vinculado con los extraños sucesos de Odaiba hace tres años."

-"Eso ya lo sabía"- Interrumpió secamente Izzy -"También sé que ella murió muchos años después a causa de una enfermedad no identificada inyectada por el enemigo al ser descubierta; pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que acabas de decirme hace unos instantes"

-"Lo que pasa Izzy"- Dudó en seguir -"Es que hace poco se realizaron unos análisis y además de mortal" Suspiró " La enfermedad es hereditaria"

-"!Que dices!"- Gritó su interlocutor alarmado.

"Los síntomas se presentan a partir de los 22 años, son similares a los del cáncer en la mayoría de los casos. Después de eso... La enfermedad no tiene cura.

El joven portador de la sabiduría quedó congelado. No sabia si llorar o ir inmediatamente a asesinar a aquellas personas; ya que desafortunadamente tenia planeado para la próxima ves que la viera proponerle noviazgo

La joven rusa de cabellos dorados apretó con fuerza la taza que tenía entre las manos al notar las lágrimas que apenas se asomaban por los ojos de Koushiro. Ella también le quería demasiado como para hacerlo sufrir de esa forma.

-"Y... supongo que vienes por ayuda, ¿No?, yo haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance" - Susurró Izzy ocultando su desespero fijando la mirada en el suelo.

-"Yo... yo solo venía a pedirte un favor. Necesito de la ayuda de tu amigos Ichijoyi y Yagami, ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarme a seguir con esta investigación"- Repuso un poco apenada -"He podido infiltrarme hasta donde está el enemigo, trabajando en su misma empresa como operadora de máquinas y he podido conseguir alguna información. Pero necesito toda la ayuda que la policía japonesa y la embajada del Digimundo puedan brindarme."

-"No tienes por que pedírmelo"- Tartamudeó Izzy -"Ya puedes contar con ello, nunca les he hablado de ti, pero se que ellos lo harán por que es una buena causa. Ambos mundos pueden estar en peligro, en cuando lo sepan lo entenderán"

-"¡Que?! Aun no les dices nada de la crisis por la que estamos atravesando?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

-"¡Pero que has hecho! ¡Se que no quieres que estalle otra guerra, que no quieres sacarlos de sus vidas actuales para indiscuirlos en una nueva batalla! ¡Pero sabes que eso es un pensamiento egoísta, de no hacer algo la tierra y el Digimundo estarán perdidos! ¡Sabes que las desgracias que esto traería son muy graves y..."- Frenó en seco ante su reprimenda cuando un ataque de tos sacudió todo su cuerpo.

-"!Irina!"- Dijo alcanzando a sostenerla en sus brazos -"Rápido, alguien llame a una ambulancia"

-"Izzy, no, no debes hacerlo" Reprochó con voz apagada "Lo mejor es que me valla, no debes llamar la atención ¡cof, cof!" 

En eso se acercaron dos figuras femeninas conocidas para Izzy, las cuales no sobrepasarían los 21 años. Irina al ver que el las reconocía, consideró mejor salir de allí.

-"No... no quiero poner en peligro sino a los directamente implicados"- Dijo con el mismo tono apagado mientras se zafaba de Izzy, quien no pudo articular palabra -"Te contactaré más tarde, no te preocupes"- Agregó mientras con un gesto detenía a Izzy para que no la siguiera y a la vez se alejaba con paso inseguro.

-"Quien era ella?"- Preguntó Kari una vez habían llegado.

-"Ella... ella **era** una amiga"- Dijo Izzy mientras se alejaba cabizbajo hacia su trabajo. -"Lamento no poder saludarlas, pero debo regresar, o mi jefe me matará. Nos vemos"- Agregó de espaldas a ellas mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida.

-"Si, como no. Eso es una novia la que lo tiene así"- Comentó Kari una ves estuvo lejos -"Por que si fuera verdad lo del trabajo no iría tan despacio. ¡Ja! Ese Izzy tiene mas secretos de los que yo me imaginaba, ¿No lo crees Camille? ¿Camille, estas ahí?"

La joven ojiazul no contestó. Estaba demasiado preocupada por el. Podía ser que no conociera mucho la situación de Izzy, pero ella era alguien muy observadora... Las lágrimas de Koushiro eran algo que no se la había escapado.

-"No le comentes de esto a nadie"- Interrumpió secamente a los llamados de Kari "Si en realidad lo consideras un amigo sabrás guardarle un secreto, ¿no?" 

La joven portadora de la luz asintió confundida.

*************

Un lujoso auto blanco se estacionó en frente del departamento de asuntos exteriores. De el salió un joven que, aunque su cabello era un poco rebelde, no dejaba de verse elegante. El sabía que hoy sería un día difícil, pues tendría una reunión muy importante en menos de tres horas. Debía dar lo mejor de sí, ya que el tema del que tratarían era más que delicado.

Hoy se decidiría si el conocimiento del Digimundo debía ser de dominio público. 

Ciertamente ser embajador a los 24 años era difícil... Pero ser embajador del Digimundo es una ardua labor para cualquiera.

En fin, el nunca se desesperaba por el exceso de trabajo... Mucho menos hoy, que era el primer día de la asistente que le asignaron precisamente para que le ayudara en su difícil tarea.

-"_Me pregunto si será bonita_"- Indagó mentalmente mientras ingresaba a la enorme edificación.

Sus mentales súplicas debieron ser escuchadas por los dioses, ya que en dos minutos encontró en su oficina una hermosa mujer de cabello extremadamente negro y muy liso sujetado por una delicado moño, revisando con su mirada azul su agenda y copiándola rápidamente a la de ella.

Le recordaba a alguien, pero eso le importó poco... La verdad no acostumbras a pensar en esas cosas cuando encuentras en tu oficina ángel por asistente...

-"Ah! Buenas tardes señor Yagami. Soy su nueva asistente, y me estaba adelantando en mis labores de hoy, discúlpeme por no haberme anunciado"- Se disculpó aun sabiendo que el acababa de llegar.

-"No... no se preocupe. Es que llegue un poco tarde hoy por razones personales. Veo que es una persona muy eficiente"- La tranquilizó mientras dejaba su portafolios en un sillón cercano en la enorme y bien equipada oficina -"Eso es bueno, por que mi trabajo es un poco.. usted sabe.. abundante."- Dijo con una sonrisa que casi hace sonrojar a la hermosa joven -"Pronto le asignaremos una oficina propia"

-"Muchas gracias por su gentileza, señor Yagami. Bueno, ya he terminado No debe preocuparse por mi, ya me han informado exactamente a que se dedica. Ya archivé las fotocopias de sus propuestas para la reunión de las 11:30 con el departamento de asuntos exteriores. Ah! Y aquí esta el informe que pidió sobre el estado del "Digimundo" al departamento de sistemas, señor"- Dijo mientras el pobre de Tai abría los ojos como platos.

En realidad era eficiente.

-"Hace... hace cuanto tiempo llegó"- Preguntó asombrado.

-"Llegué con el tiempo suficiente para preparar mi agenda, que viene a ser la suya, señor." - Respondió sin despegar su seria mirada del librillo que tenía en las manos -"Debo tener conocimiento de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos"- Informó con una imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa. -"Para ayudarle en la mayor cantidad de cosas posible, claro está".

-"Es... esta bien. Bueno, debo hacer algunas llamadas, así que ¿podría dejarme solo un momento?"- Dijo siendo lo más cortes que pudo. "Nos veremos en la reunión señorita..."

"¡Ah!, como lo siento, olvide presentarme" Dijo con una leve reverencia "Mi nombre es Konishi, Mashico Konishi. Bueno, nos veremos entonces. Hasta luego señor Yagami."

"Hasta luego señorita Konishi"

Una ves cerró la puerta estaba sorprendido. ¡No se imaginaba como había podido sobrevivir sin una asistente! Pero luego se quedó pensativo. La cara de esa mujer le recordaba a alguien más, era muy extraño; además de ese apellido... Konishi. Si, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes.

-"¿Camille?"

************

A la joven de cabellos dorados le fue imposible seguir su camino por mas que se lo propusiera. Su delicado estado la había obligado a recostarse en un muro y no había logrado ponerse de pié.

En medio del dolor la chica recordaba con ira su negligencia....

-"Agente, se que es de suma importancia que viaje a Japón, pero deberá posponerlo, o su vida estará en grave peligro"- Le informaba su Oncólogo al finalizar su quimioterapia*

-"Pero usted no entiende. Es de suma importancia que valla. Usted sabe que la organización de Konishi se ha desplazado de Hong Kong a Odaiba, esa ciudad posee muchos portales. Si asesina a los elegidos de ese país, será el fin"- Fue interrumpida por uno de sus ataques. 

-"Eso ya lo se, se que nuestra prioridad es neutralizar ese proyecto, y que usted es la pieza clave, pero su enfermedad ha progresado mucho. ¡Sabe bien que uno de sus pulmones esta comprometido, si no encontramos pronto a alguien compatible, usted va......"

Los síntomas de su avanzada enfermedad la habían devuelto bruscamente a la realidad.

-"En fin..."- Dijo con voz apagada -"De cualquier modo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Además, es preferible perder un alma que todo un planeta ¡Cof, cof!"

Aunque parecía que sus piernas ya no soportaban mas su peso, y el sudor de su frente le nublaba la vista, sacó fueras de donde no tenía para ponerse de pié.

-"Debo informarles a todos los planes o por lo menos la ubicación de ese perverso hombre, o todos morirán... Y los primeros en hacerlo serian los elegidos, ellos serán sus primeras víctimas, no puedo darme por vencida ahora. 

************

Hola a todos!

Perdonen la demora, pero se me presentaron algunos inconvenientes para enviar este capítulo, aunque lo hice casi al mismo tiempo que el primero (En serio, lo juro). Espero que el capítulo de hoy no les halla molestado mucho, me quedó un poco largo verdad? Je, je (Solo espero que no sea igual de malo ^^u). Ya por lo menos aparecieron los villanos. ¿Cuáles son los planes de la organización del misterioso "Minoru Konishi? Pues habrá que pregúntenle a Irina, porque al parecer sabe mas que yo ^u^, ¿Que relación tengo yo... esto digo Camille con todo esto? ¿Quién es en realidad la nueva (Y hermosa) Asistente de Tai? ¡Pues coman ansias, porque eso es tema del siguiente capítulo! (Y prometo no demorarme tanto)

Quejas, dudas, insultos y sugerencias al mail Kaouru@hotmail.com

Y ahora las odiosas e innecesarias explicaciones ^u^ 

(*) **Junot** es el apellido de uno de los personajes de las historias de Mikki, ella es mi ídolo en cuanto a Fanfics de Card Captor Sakura se refiere, así que quise ponerle este apellido a Camille por física admiración. (En serio que son geniales, si los ven no duden en leerlos) 

(*) **Quimioterapia**: Es el tratamiento que reciben los pacientes que sufren de cualquier tipo de cáncer.

(*) **Oncologo**: Persona especialista en quimioterapia. 


End file.
